KingKatanova
KingKatanova also known as Kyle Andrew Thornley is a British architect in training, a keen video gamer, artist & story writer who founded the Kingdoms of Terfall mythology & edited the Warcraft 3 Titan Land maps into creating the 3 "contemporary TL" maps, Rise of Kingdoms, Fall of Kingdoms & Kingdoms of Terfall. Biblography Early Life Kyle travelled much for much of his childhood, his father and mother were both part of the Royal Army Medical Corps of the British army. His mother left following her pregency, his father contiuned his work as a Pharmaceutial Technician (more commonly reffered to as a "Pharm Tech"). Because of this, Kyle travelled along with his parents arcross western europe, through Germany, France, the Netherlands, Beligum and the UK. Five years after his birth they were located at southern England, his sister would be born. Kyle continued to travel with his parents for the remainder of his father's time in the army, where his 22 years (the standard time a person can work in the army without exstencion) came up in 2009. The Thornley family was relocated by prior interest to the central belt of Scotland, original to the captial of Edinburgh for 6 months then relocated to Falkirk in janurary 2010, were the family still resides to this day. Kyle graduated Graeme High School in 2013 were he then took up further education in Forth Valley College, Stirling between 2014-2015. Kyle is currently studying under the Edinburgh Napier University for Architectural Technology between 2016 onwards to 2020. Name Origin Kyle did not take up the name King Katanova until 2008, firstly, the word Katanova orignated from King Katanova's initials K-a-T which have a stample to his personality as his parents hand picked his name to make that annagram. "anova" which joined on afterward came up after the game Spore were Kyle was interesting in cosomical entites such as the Supernova and intergalatic, in common misconception, Kyle did not develope the name from "Casanova" as he did even know this name at the time. King came up during the game Roblox ''were Kyle lost the account under the name Katanova were he had to create a new one, he then added the title King forward as he's allways liked this title, with this the name stuck and has been used by him for the past decade. Other names Kyle's been known to go by is' Kithrail',' Andrakeas &''' The 3 Skeletons. KoT Origins of KoT KoT's basic idea began in 2008, During the game Neverwinter Nights. Kyle wanted to try to produce a Custom game scenario on Neverwinter Nights, and he began with the Title "the War for Katanova". This concept didnt get very far and only yielded some small ideas behind KoT. but it sparks the early colour concepts behind the Katanovians. The names and people in the Kingdom of Stars and the story's first touch. After the summer of 2009, Kyle began using his fondness for drawing to produce some rough designs behind KoT. Using the ideas made within the Neverwinter Nighters scenario & rough ideas from charactered over time. Such characters such as Kaileth Worthyright, Kithrail Yalemarch, Elaine Darksea, Barrad & Andrew. Warcraft 3 Custom Maps King Katanova developed un-published maps which would develop the KoT designs prior to the creation of Titan Land Rise of Kingdoms, originally he designed maps which did not use custom models which were ideas behind azeroth wars, set during the only event which spawned the story, the War for Katanova, this was soon developed further with the use of custom models into a semi-fluid idea however without any triggers it was never fully completed and lost to time. Several new ideas came from this work should as the basic map design, what populations lived in what area and what thoses people appeared like, other ideas which spawned from this included the Crescent Cult, Chaos Horde, the Church of Madness & the Cult of Skulls. Titan Land Rise of Kingdoms Warcraft Times (This is a mark of what King Katanova did throughout his time in Warcraft 3, which includes everything he did before his work in Titan) KingKatanova first began his playing on Warcraft 3: The Frozen Throne during the later half of 2009, whilst he was still dwelling on the slopes of the dreghorn overlooking Edinburgh. KingKatanova began as the username "Kat6195" on the euro server with the non-custom games and he did enjoy them but he found that they where lacking players, he then trailed into the scope of the custom games, where he found all the hosted games open to him, from Dota, Legion TD, Azeroth Wars, Dark ages of Warcraft and several more. One game that KingKatanova picked out as his most preffered during that time was Broken Alliances, for the reason that some of the things found within that game spawned parts of the KoT Lore (Eg. the plainsmen of Hahaska where inspired by the Horse Lords of BA). KingKatanova during the early years preffered playing Strategy games to roleplaying, he didn't even know of Titan Land or even the idea of Roleplaying until almost a year later. KingKatanova eventually jumped over servers from EU to US West and then went with the name "Katanova" and after several months he jumped back to EU and went with the name "King_Katanova". Category:Characters Category:Developers